You Are Mine
by BonneyQ
Summary: "You are mine and I'll take you now, and then as many times as we can under the fucking moon so tell her to shut the fuck up." [Gruvia Werewolf!AU] M-Rated


**AN:** So this is a gift for my friend who is really into Were stories and I wrote it for her. Forgive me any OOCness!

Dedicated to **Danielle, **who loves these kind of stories. You know I want to say where to shove this. LOL

**#**

**You Are Mine**

**#**

It was quite a crowded party and it shouldn't surprise Gray as much as it did, but there were three packs together for the annual meeting. That year, there was another pack joining them alongside Lamia Scale: Sabertooth, they liked to be called.

They had rented, as always, a secluded, large Hotel with a bit of woods behind it, making it the perfect place for the night's activities. The older, mated people, chose to mingle with each other at the restaurant, while the younger and unmated chose the pool party and barbecue outside.

It was a weekend for the packs to bond over and maybe, if some of the Weres there were lucky, find a mate.

Whoever thought they had found a potential mate, could participate of the Run at midnight to be blessed by the Moon. Some people, though, just wanted to have fun, was more than okay too. Weres were not that hung up on regular social rules, but had to abide to them most of the time.

During the annual meeting, though, they could let loose with more people outside their pack. It was quite nice.

"Can't really beat a view like this." Lyon – Gray's 'brother' as they were raised by the same woman for a few years – said, stopping by Gray's side, shirtless and with just his bathing shorts, similar to Gray. His white hair was damp so he must've been at the pool not too long before. "All these pretty ladies in their bikinis."

Gray snorted. "Don't get in Heat."

"I wish." Lyon chuckled. "You have no idea how fun it is to be on Heat. With someone, that is." He added. "I hear to the girls is quite painful when they don't have who to share it with."

"Yeah, heard that too." Gray nodded. "Must suck."

"Thankfully our Heat can only be triggered by their Heat." Lyon took a sip of the beer he had in hand. "So, about Juvia-chan… No mate yet?" The wolf inside Gray growled in a protective manner and Gray somehow did the best impression of it as a human. Lyon knew Juvia was off limits. They had fought three years before when the white haired man met her. Gray won, not that either man had told Juvia about it. "Oh, stop it." Lyon rolled his eyes, not impressed at all. "You know I won't go after her anymore, even though she smells like heaven."

"_Lyon_…" Gray cautioned him.

"What? Are you going to say she doesn't?" He raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you haven't mate yet. I was expecting it to be done for this year and you both have your scents mixed, instead, you stink the same and she smells like I could just eat her up-"

Another growl from Gray and Lyon chuckled. "I love it that I just need to bring this up to see you pissed off." He patted Gray on the back. "Better go find her, though. I'm a good big brother and almost got into a fight with three guys from Lamia who wanted to approach her."

Gray's whole body tensed as he looked at his brother. "Three?"

"That I could stop, probably more tried." Lyon shrugged and Gray frowned. "Look at where we are, what we are all wearing, the pheromones in the air. We are all young, not mated and half-naked."

Gray shook his head. "Juvia is fine, she wouldn't…"

"I'm not saying she will, but I am saying guys will try." Lyon pointed out. "She's easily one of the prettiest here, she smells so good and is showing so much skin. Can you blame anyone?"

Thankfully Weres respected the females' wishes when one said 'no' to mating and if they didn't, they were more than capable to fight them – apparently the Moon strengthen the females in those situations.

"Yes, I can. I'm not lusting over anyone and I'm in the same place as them." He scowled but started to look around for the familiar shade of blue of her hair. He saw Natsu with Lucy seated on his lap, both kissing sweetly – they finally mated for life a few weeks before. He caught some blue hair, but it belonged to Levy, mate to Juvia's best friend, Gajeel. She was inside the pool, on an unicorn floater, Gajeel protectively by her side, a hand over her growing stomach.

Laxus was seated by the pool, feet inside it and Cana was kneeling behind him and she smiled mischievously, putting her hands on his naked shoulders then she leaned in and whispered something, biting his earlobe a second later, making the blonde man chuckle, look over his shoulder and kiss her.

He looked over to where some other girls from his Pack were and nothing. Crap. Where was she? Thinking back, he rarely saw her that day and usually she was always by his side. There was a bad feeling in his stomach.

"She's not here." Lyon told him. "Let's go check close to the barbeque."

Gray was already on his way. He was confident Juvia wouldn't let herself be talked into anything she didn't want to and she was a good fighter and he hadn't heard any ruckus so she was probably fine but stupid Lyon put stupid thoughts in his head.

When he finally found her, though, he stopped in his tracks and Lyon almost collided with him. "What the fuck Gra- _oh shit_."

Juvia was leaning on a wall, a cup in her hands and Rufus _fucking_ Lore from Sabertooth had the audacity to be in front of her, way too close, a hand supporting his weight while he held his own cup the other, still managing to have the audacity to touch her exposed hip, since she was wearing a purple bikini with white polka dots.

"Isn't that the guy who was at the team that _almost_ beat your team at soccer earlier?" Lyon muttered.

"_Yes_." Gray all but hissed.

Earlier that day they had a friendly match of soccer but Gray had been more than pissed off at Rufus' blocking his moves, running after him. He was not in good terms with him at all.

"Well, he sure is _pretty_ enough if that's what Juvia-chan's looking for." Lyon snorted. "Prettier than _you_, for sure."

"Shut up." Gray said, angry, because Lyon was right: that son of a bitch was pretty. Long blonde hair, dark green eyes, had a little more muscle than Gray (not much) and was apparently charming the hell out of Juvia because she blushed, put a hand over her mouth to hide a giggle and the bastard smirked.

'_Ours'_ he heard his inner wolf growl inside his head and before Lyon could catch his arm to avoid a fight, Gray was heading in their direction because his Wolf was right: Juvia was _theirs_, he was feeling so fucking angry at the sight he was seeing red. What _the actual fuck_ was Juvia doing?

He stopped next to them and said nothing, just stared at Juvia and she was surprised to see Gray there – she mustn't have smelled him because Rufus was surrounding them with pheromones – and her blue eyes widened, a second later her face turned red.

Neither of them moved, though, and after a second, Rufus' smooth voice was heard, not fazed at all. "Can we help you?"

Gray didn't even look at him, dark eyes still staring at Juvia, who was now looking to the ground. "_Juvia._" It was all he said, with a tone that left no room for excuses and showed her he was a little mad at her. "Come with me." He offered his hand and he hissed when Rufus pushed it away.

"Juvia-chan and I were having a very nice conversation, so please, excuse us."

Losing his patience, Gray finally looked at the blonde man. "Shut the fuck up." Gray snarled. "She's off limits, everyone knows that."

"It _is_ common knowledge, but it is their first year joining us, so..." Lyon added and if Gray hadn't been so angry at Rufus, he would've slapped the back of his brother's head.

"She is not mated, I asked. It's common courtesy even though she smells the way she does." Rufus explained and still hadn't moved from her, making Gray even angrier.

"Step. Away." Gray told him, barely containing his feelings. It took every single will in his body to not change into a wolf and rip that idiot's throat.

Rufus narrowed his eyes and finally straightened his body so he wasn't leaning on Juvia, but didn't step away. "Make me."

Only then Gray noticed the silence around them. They could still hear the music coming from the pool, but everyone at the barbeque section had gone quiet, staring at the group. One of Rufus' Sabertooth friends snarled and then suddenly there were snarls from many people around them, in support of each side.

It would be a shit storm if they started a fight.

"Alright, alright." For whatever motive, Lyon was the voice of reason at the moment. "Everybody stop growling right now." He used his Alpha voice and most noise stopped, other Alphas didn't accept the command, but at least it was better than before. "Everyone knows it's the female's choice. Juvia-chan." He looked at the pale blunette, her eyes were wide. "Just say the word and we'll leave or you'll come with us."

**#**

Juvia couldn't believe that was happening. She was supposed to be cleared from Gray that day, as hard as it was. Her wolf had a plan for that night and she was supposed to be away from Gray for it to happen.

But at the moment all eyes were on her, expecting her decision and as much as her wolf wanted to tell him to fuck right off (Juvia's wolf was much sassier than Juvia and the blunette had had to control her way too many times throughout the years), her rational side knew that if she denied to go with Gray, all hope would be lost.

Deciding, Juvia put her hand on Rufus' chest and pushed him away gently and told him in a low voice. "Juvia is sorry. She will deal with this and we can talk later."

Rufus's green eyes studied her for a moment before he nodded. "I'll be here."

"Thank you." She looked at Gray, who was clearly still angry but she could swear she saw triumph in his expression when she stepped closer to him and he grabbed her hand, pulling her closer.

"Alright, _she_ decided, everyone settle down. No fighting." Lyon said and the growling stopped altogether. "Thank you." Then whispered to the couple. "We should go. _Go_."

Gray pulled Juvia by her hand and she looked over her shoulder mouthing an 'I'm sorry' to Rufus once again but he just winked at her and she felt better – he was a very flamboyant person, but with a good heart and a delight to talk to and he was more than willing to help her.

Still fuming with rage, Gray pulled her by the hand through the crowd of the pool party and he could see some of their friends looking at them in confusion, mostly because of how angry Gray looked and how guilty Juvia seemed to be.

Somewhere along the way, Lyon got himself lost, probably knowing it would be best for both of them to figure it out alone and after a couple of minutes walking, they entered the room made for games that had some people in it but pulled her straight to the female bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

The bathroom was large enough it even had a couch – being at a Hotel like that was certainly a great thing – it was pink and smelled really nice.

"Anyone here?" He asked and seeing all the doors of the toilets were opened, he turned to Juvia. "_What the fuck, Juvia?_"

"Gray-sama…"

"Why the hell were you so cozy with Rufus?" He asked. "What would've happened if I hadn't gone after you?"

She sighed and her wolf was growling at her, annoyed at the man in front of her. "Gray-sama…"

"You do realize that he was seducing you, right? That he wanted to take you somewhere to mate-"

Her wolf was having none of it anymore. "_Yes!_" Juvia said, exasperated. "That was the _plan_!"

If Juvia had slapped him, Gray wouldn't have looked so confused. "What?"

Juvia took a deep breath and mentally tried to calm her wolf down. "Juvia knew _exactly_ what was happening: _she_ went to _him_. Why do you think you barely saw her today?"

"I don't…" He frowned, clearly confused with the statement. "_What?_"

She leaned on one of the sinks for support and put her hands over her eyes for a second before she looked at him. "You promised Juvia an answer." His cheeks got pink at her bluntness with the subject – he was more than aware she was in love with him and he was putting his shit together to get her an answer. "Juvia's wolf didn't believe you."

"_What?_" Gray couldn't believe his ears.

Juvia sighed. "She doesn't… _like_ you very much after all this wait. _We love you_, but she's all instinct, you know that so we… made a bet." Juvia's cheeks were the one to pink up, then.

"A bet?" He sounded incredulous.

"Before Juvia joined the pack, she was in another." She told him. "She had a boyfriend, then. You know that." He hated to be reminded of Bora, she remembered as she saw his hands turn into fists. "We mated, Juvia had someone during the Heat. You have no idea how much it hurts when there's no one to share it with." She told him. "But Juvia has been enduring it twice a year for three years now because she met you and she knows you need to figure things out."

"I…"

"So when you told Juvia about giving her an answer, Juvia believed you." She told him." She still thinks you will, but my wolf challenged Juvia and we made that silly bet." She passed a hand over her face. "If you hadn't give Juvia you answer until the next meeting, Juvia would…" Her hands stayed on her face as she spoke: "Juvia would find someone to mate with and she reminded Juvia of that and chose Rufus-san because he almost beat you today and she wants him." The last sentence was spoken to fast Gray almost didn't get it.

"Juvia was certain by now…" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, you weren't supposed to know."

"Oh, so does it make it better?" Gray asked, getting angry. "You… you were going to _fuck_ him because I hadn't made a move."

"Yes." Juvia was getting a headache because her wolf was telling her to get the hell out if they weren't getting anything from him and Gray was raising his voice. "She's my wolf and we can't lie or deny each other and you know our kind is free about this: we are not looked down upon if we want to screw around until we found our mate."

"But you already found your mate!" Gray yelled at her, stepping closer to her, clearly frustrated. "_I am right here._"

"And Juvia _waited_ but you never did anything about it." Juvia told him, her wolf taking over for a bit, heating up her blood – or maybe it was the confrontation with Gray and his proximity. "That's why you weren't supposed to know, why Juvia stayed away from you today."

Gray was looking at her with anger in his eyes. "I will not let you have someone else."

"Juvia wishes it was your decision, Gray-sama. Juvia was stupid to have made that bet, she was too happy you had acknowledged her feelings, she thought you would've by now…" She sighed. "But it is Juvia's wolf and she has been as patient as she could for the past three years. You don't know the pain of a Heat without a mate. Crying over not being full enough even using toys, the pain of getting release but it means next to nothing, to take a cold shower and continue to be hot and in pain."

She knew he had been with people before he met her, but just like her, he hadn't been with anyone. Because he knew he had found his mate, but his life was… hard. Juvia had patience but her wolf was hungry and Juvia had been dumb to have agreed to it.

"You are putting me in a corner here, Juvia." Gray's eyes flashed with anger.

"No, she's not! Not in one moment Juvia told you to do anything, she just explained what you saw." Juvia told him. "You weren't even supposed to- _Look, forget all this_. We all know this weekend is mostly for the exactly reason Juvia was talking to Rufus-san about. Most people do that anyways."

He looked at her in exasperation. "You want me to forget tonight you'll be with some random guy?"

Juvia groaned – she knew it was a _bad idea_. She had warned her wolf but received growling and snarling in answer until she got the nerve to go to Rufus and talk to him. She had been honest too: she had met her mate, who hadn't made a move and needed some relief. He hadn't taken offence, had been _very_ interested, actually. Juvia knew she'd probably end up not doing anyways but she needed to show her wolf she tried.

"Yes." Juvia was deeply ashamed of herself and her wolf. "Let's just return, Juvia will try to reason to her wolf. Let's return." She took a couple of steps towards the door and when she unlocked it and pulled it open, she felt Gray behind her, a hand on the door, closing it with a loud thud and then locking it again.

"Who said you could just leave?" His voice was hoarse and Juvia gulped but stood still. "I am not letting you go to be with someone else."

"Juvia will talk to her wo-" She stopped when she heard her wolf whisper in her mind.

'_It worked. He said it. You win.'_

The blunette frowned in confusion until she realized what the wolf meant and then turned to Gray, who was entirely too close to her. "You don't have to worry." Juvia laughed.

He was confused. "A minute ago you said-"

"My wolf said it worked, you gave Juvia her answer." She beamed at him. "You never admitted we were mates before. Juvia won!"

Gray blinked two times and then whispered to himself: "Holy shit." And then he looked up to her, frowning. "Was that your wolf's plan all along?"

'_Yes. Stupid mate. Needing help to speak simple words.'_

"She said yes." Juvia giggled. "She scared me too, if it's any consolation."

"Oh, she's a manipulative bitch, isn't she?"

"You have no idea." She chuckled. "We can leave now, Juvia will behave."

Gray looked at her strangely for a few moments before he shook his head. "No."

"No?" Juvia tilted her head in confusion.

"It took me three years to say it, to admit it and now, I'm gonna claim what is mine."

Juvia's breath hitched a little. "The wolf says _no_. Says you need to get us during under the moon."

Gray growled and pulled Juvia close. "Tell your wolf to shut the _fuck up_." His commanding voice made Juvia shudder and even her wolf got quiet. "You are _mine_ and I'll take you now, and then as many times as we can under the fucking moon so tell her to shut the fuck up."

The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers and she was in shock for a second before she kissed him back.

Was that really happening or was she back in her room, dreaming?

He coaxed her mouth to open and his tongue slipped in and it felt like a bolt of lightening passed through her; there was no way that was a dream. No dream was ever that good.

His hands didn't stay still, of course, and neither did hers. They were half-naked already, being in bathing suits so Gray lost no time in undoing the strings of her bikini top and throw it somewhere on the floor that really didn't matter. They needed flesh to flesh contact, as much as they could.

It felt that now that Gray unlocked his feelings, there was nothing that could hold him back.

When they needed to breathe for more than a second or two, Gray, kissing her neck, grabbed her by the back of her legs and hoisted her up, her legs wrapping themselves around his hips and then he was pressing her against the door.

Panting, Gray moved his mouth from her neck to her cleavage and then the top of her breast. Juvia's hands were pulling his hair and when he bit the top of her right breast, she gasped, but pulled his hair even more when he had a nipple inside his mouth, and she moaned loudly when she felt his own grunt of approval.

He moved to her other breast, making sure he bit her nipple and she was so sensitive there she was already so wet for him he could slide in already with ease, but apparently he was enjoying himself way too much with her breasts.

"Oh, god." She moaned when his hands started to move her hips to grind against his growing want for her and only her bikini bottom and his shorts as barriers, might as well have nothing at all and her mind all but blacked out, there were too many feelings, too many sensations happening at the same time.

Still pining her body to the door, Gray sneaked a leg between her legs, forgot about her breasts for a moment so he could kiss her lips again, and it was such an amazing dirty kiss that left her wanting for more.

"Grind yourself on me." He whispered into her ear and Juvia had to bite down a moan when he cupped her breast and pinched her nipple. "I can smell your arousal. I bet I could take you right here against this door and all you'd do was moan and say my name, am I right?"

"_Yes._" Juvia whimpered, following his instructions and grinding against his leg and as good as it felt, she knew having him inside her would feel much better.

"Oh, and '_yes_' too." Gray told her, biting her neck. "And '_don't stop_'. Those are nice to hear."

"Yes, please." She pulled him for a kiss.

"Hm." He hummed in agreement. "Being polite is nice too."

He kissed her lips again and let go of her breast. With one hand, he helped her grind on his leg even more and with the other, he let go of her breast and snuck inside her bikini bottom, finally touching her where wanted him the most.

"I haven't done this in three years so this won't take long." He whispered to her and Juvia nodded – as if she would take long herself. Not after all the build-up, all the nights of Heat she spent on her own, with her fingers inside, trying to make herself come.

"So fucking wet." He touched her folders and rubbed her clit with his thumb before inserting two fingers inside her at once and despite of hurting a little, she was so wet at that point, the pain lasted two seconds because a moment later, she was moving. "That's good, you look so gorgeous riding my fingers." His mouth was once again on her breasts.

It was great. It was _amazing_, but it _wasn't enough_. She needed _him_. Her wolf demanded him after being denied for so long,

"Please, Gray-sama." Juvia almost sobbed, clawing her hands on his back, his hair, wherever she could touch him. "Need you."

She whimpered when he removed his fingers from her, but sighed when he hoisted her up again, kissed her and started to go towards the pink fancy couch of the fancy bathroom. Oh, well, they would've done it on the ground if they ran at midnight, a couch in a bathroom was more than alright and more comfortable.

He placed her on the couch and covered her body with his, kissing her again while he started to pull down her bikini and very awkwardly but without breaking the kiss, they managed to get rid of it.

She reached for the button of his shorts and tried her best to pull it down but Gray wiggled its way off of him and then they were finally naked, him of top of her, every inch of skin that could be touching, was.

Juvia still wasn't convinced it wasn't a dream, really.

He kissed her again, and again, their hands exploring once more, his hands on her breasts, her own on his ass (quite a squeezable ass, that was).

"Juvia." Gray whispered between kissed. "Protection." As much as she wanted pups, twenty-one was too early for her.

"Juvia was prepared." She said between kisses. "Because, _you know_."

He did realize of what he was talking about and she could see his eyes darken for a moment, remembering about her wolf's little chicken game they totally bought it.

"Don't you _ever_ remind me of that." Gray said between gritted teeth. "You are _mine_."

She had always been his. From the moment they met, she knew. She was his.

Juvia put his arms around his shoulders and told him: "Then take me, Gray-sama and make it official."

Gray kissed her again and put a hand between them, touching her between the legs once again and he found what he was really looking for: she was still as wet as her scent suggested but he touched her clit for a couple of moment, swallowing her desperate moans.

"Please, Gray-sama." She pleaded. "So empty. Need you. Please."

He finally nodded and held his length with a hand to guide himself inside her and he slowly entered her, stretching her the best way possible even if it had been three years since the last time she had sex.

Once he was fully inside her, both breathed in relief and looked into each other eyes and it was magic. They were finally on the sama page and if Gray wanted to mark her, Juvia was more than willing – they were mates for life, she was sure of it and so was Gray. There was no need to wait.

"Okay?" Gray asked, concerned for a moment.

"More than okay." She gave him a peck on the lips, her heart going a million times per second and when Gray started to move his hips, he started to give tiny bites on her cleavage and the top of her breasts – there wouldn't be no denying about what they did it, not with those small bites all over Juvia's chest and her nails digging into Gray's back. "Faster. Don't stop. _Don't stop_."

She demanded and Gray was much happy to obliged. "You feel so good. God If I knew… we lost so much fucking time and now" he actually almost chocked when Juvia squeezed her inner muscles "hotly shit don't do that or this will be over in a second."

Juvia's giggled turned into a moan when Gray grabbed both her legs and put it on his shoulders – she was a very flexible woman – and suddenly he was getting much deeper, hitting just the right spot that got Juvia loss of words.

She would say "Yes" and "Gray-sama", gasp, moan and hold on to him to an inch of her life, She couldn't freaking breathe.

"You are so fucking tight and made just for me." He whispered, she thought, she wasn't paying much attention, instead she was chasing after the amazing release she was building up to. "Tell me you are mine." Gray asked, kissing her and then moving away and asked again. "_Tell me you are __**mine**__."_

"I'm yours." Juvia was thrashing, her legs hurt with the position but screw that. "All yours, please Gray-sama."

"I'm gonna bite you. And you'll be mine." He grunted, she knew he was close as well.

"Juvia has always been yours." She panted and Gray groaned in possessiveness.

He slid a hand between their bodies and pinched her clit the same time he bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder and Juvia screamed with the pleasure of it – he had finally marked her, he had claimed her and she was having the most fulfilling orgasm of her life while at it!

A few thrusts later, Gray's knot joined them and he emptied himself inside her with a grunt, teeth still on her skin so the ritual could be complete and even though Juvia had taken precautions, it was instinct to want for his seed to take place.

He slumped over her and she didn't mind the weight at all, feeling more satisfied than ever and knowing they would be like that for a little while, until the knot undid itself from inside her.

Juvia caressed his back – she smelt blood and probably not only from his bite, but from her nails on his skin, she needed to take care of that – while Gray recovered and the throbbing of his bite was reassuring she wasn't dreaming.

"We should've done this years ago." Gray finally panted and Juvia laughed.

"You weren't ready." She kissed him. "Juvia was fine waiting."

"Not your wolf, though."

"Not her, she's… sassy." She chuckled. "She thinks you are too slow. Juvia explained to her but she said mating had nothing to do with that."

"I already predict I'll have some fight with this wolf of yours." Gray snorted.

Juvia laughed. "She says we can change into wolf forms in a few and get this settled."

"We'll see." Gray told her and then kissed her. "You are mine."

"Always have been."

**#**

**AN:** I'm sorry Juvia was so OOC about the Rufus thing, but I don't think she'd do it, she would feel like betraying Gray, even if Weres were cool with it. She was just trying and it backfired. Or not hahha

And I added Rufus because he annoyed Gray, he's hot and I think Lyon being jealous of Lyon is enough ahhaa Lyon KNOWS Juvia and Gray belong together, he probably flirts with her just to annoy Gray!

I'm sorry, it's 03:05 in the morning, I'll check for typos in the morning LOL

Anyways, I hope it was a good read, thanks!

04/18/2018 ~** BonneyQ**


End file.
